


Sub Examination

by Cagedandfree



Series: Submitting Completely [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Destiel - Freeform, Doctor Sam, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Nipple Play, Nipple Pumps, Sub Dean, inflatable gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cagedandfree/pseuds/Cagedandfree
Summary: Castiel makes sure his sub boyfriend is ready and healthy before he fully submits.





	Sub Examination

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this

“Dean” Castiel called to his boyfriend. 

Dean and Castiel had been dating for two months now. Before Castiel could be full Dom with his sub, he needed Dean to get checked out. 

Dean walked in fully naked, cock cage on, head down. Castiel walked over to him and kissed his lips. 

“I know, you don’t like that your brother will be your doctor, but this needs to be done” Castiel whispered.

“Sir, please” Dean whimpered.

“I’m sorry. Now, he is waiting in the infirmary.”

They boys walked to the infirmary and Dean stopped short at the door. Castiel stroked Dean’s hair and kissed his cheek. He knocked on the door and Sam opened it. He was wearing his nice dress pants and a white button downed shirt, sleeves rolled up to the door, stethoscope around his neck.

“Sam.” Castiel greeted. “Say hello to Dr. Winchester” 

“Hello” Dean mumbled, not looking up. 

“Dean, it is perfectly normal to be nervous.” Sam spoke in a calm voice. 

The boys walked in and Castiel sat on the chair in the room.

“Please step over to the scale. I’m going to check your height and weight.” Sam said placing a warm hand on Dean’s back. 

“Good” Sam praised once Dean stepped off. “Please, take a seat on the table.” 

Dean went to the table and sat down. Sam grabbed his chart and pen.

“It says here that he has been eating healthier.” Sam glanced at up a Castiel.

“Yes. He’s allowed to have whatever he wants on Friday, but the other six days it’s strictly healthy.” Castiel responded.

“And any changes in doing so?” Sam was writing this down.

“Yes. He has more energy, much happier. Aren’t you, Dean?” 

“Yes sir” Dean said shyly. 

“Excellent.” Sam smiled placing the chart down and walking over to Dean. “I’m just going to feel around your neck and head first”

Sam looked down and noticed the cock cage. Dean went bright red. Dean stared straight at Sam’s chest while his brother felt around his neck and head.

“Any discomfort?” Sam asked.

“No.” Dean whispered.

Sam removed his hands and grabbed a penlight, holding his finger up and turning the light on.

“Follow my finger” Dean did. Sam then checked Dean’s ears, nose and throat. Sam took Dean’s wrist and checked his pulse. “A little fast. Nice slow breaths for me.” Dean tried. “Good. Going to listen to you heart now, Dean. “

Sam put the ear pieces in warmed up the chest piece. He placed a firm hand on Dean’s back and placed the bell on his chest. 

“Nice deep breath for me” Sam’s voice had a clinical tone, but was calming. “Good and again” he moved the chest piece. “Good. You’re doing a good job”

Sam stole a glance at his brother who was bright red now. Sam took a step back and placed the stethoscope around his neck. 

“Lie back for me pelase.” Sam said and Dean did. 

Sam felt around his stomach and nodded, going back to the chart and writing it down. Sam walked over and stroked Dean’s hair. The older Winchester looked up at his brother.

“Dean, now you’re not going to like this next part, is it a bit more intimate, so it says that you should be strapped down.” Sam voice was steady, low and soothing.

“No. No. no. no. no.” Dean said. Castiel was up and over to his boyfriend, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead. 

“Shhh. Shhhh. In order for Dr. Winchester to do a proper assessment, he need to make sure you don’t move. You’re safe.” He whispered and Dean whimpered, but nodded. “Good boy.” 

Castiel nodded at Sam and Dean’s hands were restrained by his sides. Castiel helped Sam placed Dean’s legs in the stirrups and strapped them down. Sam put latex gloves on and grabbed a medical spreader gag. 

“Dean, I need you to open your mouth for me, okay?” Dean did and Sam placed the gag in. 

Sam stepped over to the counter and gabbed a tray, rolling it over. Dean shuddered at the popping of the lube cap and felt a lubed finger against his hole.

“AAAAAAH” Dean screamed.

“Relax for me, I need to take your temperature.” Sam said rubbing a hand on Dean’s inner thigh, while his finger massaged his ass. “Good. Good. That’s it.”

Sam pushed the tip of his finger in Dean’s tight hole. With his free hand he grabbed the thermometer and slid the tip of his finger out and the thermometer in. 

“So, you haven’t play with his ass?” Sam asked still rubbing a hand on Dean’s thigh.

“No, Sam. I want to make sure it’s perfectly healthy.” Castiel responded. 

“Will an enema be necessary?”

“No, I gave him one this morning.” 

Sam pulled the thermometer out and put it down and took his glove off and wrote it down. He put a new glove on and turned his attention to Dean’s caged cock. He lightly picked it up.

“Do you take the cage off of him?” 

“Only when we play or we’re going to be intimate. Other than that, it stays on.” Castiel confirmed.

“Alright. Well, before I do that, I’m going to inspect the anus and put in a plug.”

“NNNNAA” Dean cried.

“Shhh, sweet boy, you’re okay.” Castiel soothed. 

Sam sat between Dean’s legs and grabbed the lube. He squirted it on his fingers and rubbed it on Dean’s ass. When he felt him relax he pushed his finger in. He pumped it in and out feeling Dean loosen up. He pulled his finger out and added more lubed, sliding two fingers in and working Dean open.

“Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah.” Dean whimpered.

“You’re doing so good for me, Dean. I’m going to feel your prostate now. “ 

Dean gasped when Sam rubbed it, precum leaking out a bit. Sam reached over and heard Sam gab the metal speculum and he pulled his fingers out. 

“You’re going to feel some pressure.” Sam said.

He slid the speculum in slowly opened it. Dean let out a yelp when he heard it click in place. Sam shone a light in and looked in. He put the light down and put his finger and felt around.

“Everything appears to be healthy, Castiel. You’re boy is in good shape.” 

Sam closed the speculum and gently pulled it out. He grabbed a small plug and lubed it up, before sliding it in Dean’s ass. Sam took off his gloves and walked over to Dean’s chest and brushed a thumb over his nipple. It hardened.

“Nipples are a bet sensitive” Sam noted and he grabbed pumps and placed them on Dean and pumped up his nipples.

“AAAAAH” Dean cried out again. Sam slipped a glove on and with his ungloved hand, he cupped Dean’s cheek. 

“I’m going to test your gag relaxes.”

“I tried to do deep throat, but he did gag a little.” Castiel said. 

“Deep breaths, through your nose.” Sam whispered.

When Dean took five, Sam slowly inserted his finger and lightly touched the back of Dean’s throat. Dean gaged a bit. Sam pulled his finger away and did it again. Sam nodded, took the medial gag out and took the glove off. He lightly massaged Dean’s cheeks. He walked over and grabbed a gag with a pump.

“This is an inflatable gag, it’ll help you.” Sam placed the gag in Dean’s mouth and secured it. Dean moved his head side to side and Sam placed a strap over his head. He pumped the gag up and Dean’s eyes watered. 

Sam walked over and don new gloves, Castiel handed him the key and took the cage off and placed it down. He stood between Dean’s legs and cupped his balls, rolling them in his hands. He stroked his cock and saw that it was limp. 

“Dean, I know this isn’t comfortable for you, having your brother check you out, but I need you to relax for me.” Dean’s cock twitched in Sam’s hand. “Patient seems to be getting aroused, good. Very good Dean.”

Sam rested Dean’s cock on his chest and grabbed a syringe with lube and took Dean back in his hand. 

“This is going to be a bit uncomfortable for you. Sounding is something that Castiel wants me to do. I will easy you up to the third biggest.” Sam said looing his brother in the eye. 

Sam inserted the tube into his tip and pushed the plunger, pulling out and getting lube on his penis a bit. Sam took the sound and lubed it up, before carefully sliding it in. 

Sam worked his way up to the third biggest and moved it in and took Dean’s back was arching now and he was crying. He needed release. He knew that he wasn’t allowed to though, not unless Castiel said.

“Okay, Dean. You may cum” Castiel said.

Sam pulled the sound out and started to stroke and squeeze Dean until he came all over himself. Sam changed his gloves and grabbed a warm cloth and wiped Dean. He placed the cock cage back on him and walked over taking the pumps off his nipples. 

Sam deflated the gag and took it out. Castiel walked over to Dean, while Sam took the gloves off and finished his assessment.

“Good boy. You’re a good boy” Castiel praised, running his hands over Dean’s erect nipples. He kissed the top of his head and Sam turned to both men. 

“It appears that Dean is very healthy. You are doing a great job, Castiel. I’m going to suggest that you get an infallible plug, help stretch him out a bit. He seemed to have responded well to the sounding, so you can slowly work up to the fourth size. I’m also going to suggest that when you have him locked up and the inflatable plug, that you also use the inflatable gag “

“The plug now?” Castiel asked. 

“Leave that in for the night, keep adding lube, of course. And then he’ll be ready.” 

“Thank you, Dr. Winchester.” Castiel said.

“Dean, you were very brave today. I’m going to get you out of these restraints.” 

Once Dean was released Castiel lifted him in his arms and held him close, soothing him. Ready to start his submission.


End file.
